The present invention relates in general to automotive shade roller assemblies, and more particularly to closures for shade rollers in combination with a security light.
Shade rollers are well known in the art, and a wide variety of designs have been successful over the years. Typically used in SUV""s (Sport Utility Vehicles), a shade roller allows the cargo area to be obscured from view and restrains cargo in the cargo area from projectile motion in accidents or sudden stops. These shades are typically drawn from a roller cassette anchored adjacent the cargo area, either directly behind the rear seat (rear pull) between the trim panels of the rear cargo area, or along one trim panel of the cargo area (side pull). In either instance, the shade typically includes one or more ergonomic grips or handles to facilitate gripping by a human hand to deploy the shade, which is convenient to the person deploying the shade from the rear of the vehicle. To provide a comfortable gripping surface, the handle should preferably have a curved portion generally perpendicular to the shade panel portion to allow human fingers to engage the handle and provide a horizontal force, distributed along the pads of the fingers, rather than a thin or sharp edge which would concentrate the force and xe2x80x9cdigxe2x80x9d into the fingers.
There are also various known methods of storing flashlights in automobiles, as well as in other locations. Stowing a flashlight inside a vehicle, for example, can make a light source available in situations that must otherwise be navigated in the dark. This is particularly important in automotive vehicles that travel between lighted populated areas through areas which may not be lighted. Automotive engineers, however, are always searching for new ways to conserve space. Further, concerns of safety and convenience continue to drive the search for new ways to store and position supplemental light sources in automobiles.
It is thus desirable to provide a method of securely storing a removable light source at a location near the rear of a vehicle where it can be quickly and easily retrieved. The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the shortfalls or problems associated with related inventions.
In one aspect, a handle for an automobile shade roller assembly is provided. The handle includes a substantially D-shaped handle body having a holder for securing a removable light. The holder is positioned within a cavity defined by the handle body, and includes a plurality of holder members snap-fittingly engageable with the light.
In another aspect, a handle for a vehicle shade roller assembly is provided. The handle includes a substantially D-shaped handle body having an integrated security light holder for receiving and storing a security light in a removable fashion.
In still another aspect, a vehicle security roller shade is provided. The roller shade includes an extensible and retractable flexible shade body secured at one end to a roller assembly, and having an opposite end secured to a handle. The handle defines an interior storage cavity, and includes a holder for removably retaining a light member in the handle body.